1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera having a source of artificial illumination mounted for automatic movement from a first operative position wherein it assumes a low profile attitude to a second operative position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a photographic camera having a source of artificial illumination, e.g. a variable output strobe, which is mounted for automatic movement from a first operative position to a second operative position in response to predetermined condition(s) which exist at the scene to be photographed. In the first position of the source of artificial illumination, its output is relatively low, e.g., twenty-five precent of its maximum output, and is used basically to fill in areas of the scene which may not be fully illuminated by the ambient light. In the second position of the source of illumination, its output is increased so as to compensate for low ambient light intensity, e.g., 10 candles/foot.sup.2 or less, at the scene, or to counter the adverse effects of a scene which is predominately back-lit, i.e., the intensity of the ambient background light is greater than that of the ambient foreground light.
Cameras having a source of artificial illumination mounted for movement from a first position to a second position are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,520 shows a folding camera having a pop-up strobe which automatically moves from a first inoperative position to a second operative position as the camera sections or housings are moved into their extended operative postions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,174,898 and 4,130,356 show cameras having pop-up strobes which move in a vertical direction to their operative positions in response to a manual actuation of a release button. Also, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,680 wherein a strobe is attached to a side of a camera for manual pivotal movement between two operative positions. Finally, an article on page 3 of Vol. 50 No. 17 of the Sept. 8, 1986 edition of the Photographic Trade News describes a camera having a built-in flash which pops up automatically when needed. However, none of the foregoing cameras are provided with a source of artificial illumination which is mounted for automatic movement from one operative position to a second operative position to provide a fill flash function in the one operative position and a greater flash intensity or full flash function in the second operative position.